


Secrets (but the good kind)

by HeylelAndGoldenWings



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeylelAndGoldenWings/pseuds/HeylelAndGoldenWings
Summary: In which Michael and Jeremy are gaming after school, and Rich and Jake spam Michael with texts telling him to just man up and do it.  As in kiss Jeremy.  Which is really gay, but so is Michael, so that's 100% okay.





	Secrets (but the good kind)

Michael shifted against the black beanbag, letting out a cry of frustration as he made a wrong turn and barreled nearly face first into a zombie.  Jeremy shrieked in amusement, but quickly fiddled his fingers against the controller to move his player around and help his best friend out.  

"Pause!" Michael suddenly yelped, his hand searching for his phone.  It buzzed twice, signaling Michael had received a text- which was kind of a big deal, seeing as he only ever received   
texts from Jeremy and occasionally   
Rich.  Of course, Jake sent him a stray text now and again (mostly to brag about Rich), but that was hardly ever... so still a big deal.  

Jeremy slammed the pause button as quickly as his fingers allowed, glancing over to Michael with a raised eyebrow.  "Bro?" he questioned, curious as to why he needed to pause. 

"One sec," Mike murmured, letting out a grunt of glee as he finally pulled his phone out from under him. Four new messages from Ga(y)ngstas. Mike unlocked his phone, biting his lip and curiously reading over the recently created group chat. 

Rich: my bros

Jake: hey bby

Rich: hey bitch

Jake: salty 

Michael rolled his eyes, debating for a second if he should text back or not.  Finally, he tapped his fingers restlessly against the keyboard, curiosity getting the best of him.  Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.  

Mike: wassup

Almost instantly Michael's phone vibrated in his hand.   He glanced down, and already there were two new texts from Rich.

Rich: are you at Jeremy's 

Rich: just kiss him already, my dude 

Michael groaned.  He should have known it was a mistake to tell Rich about his crush on Jeremy.  Telling Rich basically meant telling Jake, and telling Jake basically meant there was no way he was going to get out of the hellhole he had dug for himself.  It was basically one big loop of death, and Michael was stuck in it for the long haul.

"Who're you texting?" Jeremy chirped, suddenly leaning over Michael's shoulder to look at his phone screen. Michael jerked away, a blush tainting his tan cheeks.

"No one!" the lovestruck boy squeaked, sending a threatening scowl towards Jeremy.  "It doesn't matter, okay, Jer'?"  Michael transitioned his full attention back to the group chat, ignoring Jeremy as he grumbled out a reply.

Jake: yeah 

Rich: you heard my bf

Jake: mhm

Mike: he's not even over his gf, she just broke up with him a month ago??

Rich: so?

Jake: yeah just do it 

Rich: stop keeping secrets from him 

Mike: I'm not going to, screw off

Mike groaned, shutting his phone off before placing it on the beanbag and standing up.  "I'm going to the bathroom, when I get back let's kick some zombie ass." Michael cast a smile down at Jeremy, nodding towards him once, before sulking off to use the bathroom. 

Jeremy, being the little idiot he is, couldn't just sit still. An idea popped into his mind and he smirked as he reached forward and grabbed Michael's phone. Since Jeremy was Michael's best friend, he knew the password, so he quickly typed it in and grinned in triumph as the phone vibrated twice in his hands. 

He clicked on the text, taking him to a group chat that Michael was apparently in. It was labeled 'Ga(y)ngstas'.  Jeremy couldn't help but he a bit surprised- he hadn't known Michael was gay.  Of course, he knew Rich and Jake were dating, and even that had taken some time to adjust to. It's not like he judged gay people, or bisexual people, or pan-what's-it people.  Rich and Jake just happened to be the only people he knew that were like that (or so he thought until now, anyway).  

Jeremy sighed, beginning to read over the texts.  His eyes widened as he got further into the chat. He scanned over texts like 'just kiss him' and 'stop keeping secrets from him'.  

Jeremy wasn't totally oblivious, so he knew that they were talking about him. Rich and Jake wanted Michael to kiss him. But why?  Jeremy wasn't gay, Michael might be gay, but he definitely didn't have a crush on Jeremy- nobody could ever have a crush on Jeremy.  Even Christine had admitted he was just a temporary "love" to get over the pain that Jake had caused after admitting he wasn't into Christine, that he was actually into Rich.  

So why the fucking fuck were Rich and Jake pushing Michael to kiss Jeremy?

Unless Michael actually had a crush on Jeremy.  Thinking back, it would make sense.  Michael took every chance he could to hang out with Jeremy.  He tried his hardest to be a good friend, assuming that he was the problem, even though Jeremy had been the problem the whole time.  Michael had always been there for Jeremy, listening to him vent and rant late into the night, comforting him when he was sad, pushing away his own sadness for Jeremy.  All for Jeremy.  

Guilt wrenched at Jeremy's stomach.  Of fucking course.  How had he been such an idiot?  Jeremy powered down Michael's phone, setting it back down where Mike had left it and leaning back into his beanbag.  

"I'm sorry, Michael," Jeremy mumbled to himself, though as if on cue Michael scampered down the stairs and plopped onto his beanbag, a crooked grin on his face.  

"Let's fight some crazies, yeah?" Michael didn't miss the nervous glance Jeremy sent his way, but he decided to wait until later to question it. 

Jeremy swallowed before nodding, pressing the unpause button with shaky hands.  The two played in silence for a little bit, until Jeremy let out a huff of annoyance and pushed the pause button one last time.  "I think we need to talk, Michael."

"'Bout what?" Michael asked, setting his controller down and scooting closer to Jeremy so he could hear him more clearly.   He watched his friend closely, easily being able to tell that Jeremy was worried and... uncomfortable? about something.

"You're gay."  It wasn't a question.  It was a statement.  Michael flinched back, eyes wide with disbelief and bitterness.

"Maybe, so what?  Jake is bisexual, and so is Rich."  Michael didn't understand how Jeremy could know.  Unless he looked at Michael's phone, which seemed like the most reasonable explanation.  That little motherfucker.

"It's not a problem.  Just like, uh, who do you like?"

"O-oh."  Michael didn't meet Jeremy's eyes.  He glanced down at his hands,  shifting nervously, trying to work up the courage to tell him.  He took a deep breath, preparing, before announcing... "No one." 

Jeremy didn't speak for a moment.  Michael hoped, prayed, that his best friend would believe him.  

Of course, Jeremy knew better.  All too suddenly, a pair of lips were being pressed gently against Michael's.  His heart skipped a beat, his breathing stopped, and then his heart hammered hard and fast against his chest.  He passionately kissed Jeremy back. 

"You should have told me," Jeremy whispered when he finally pulled away for air.  

"I was afraid, Jer'.  But I really like you." 

"I think I like you, too."

The two boys spent the rest of the night kissing instead of playing video games.


End file.
